


Nothing To Talk About

by KaijuDork



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuDork/pseuds/KaijuDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach has been destroyed and a celebration/memorial is in full swing in the Shatterdome. Newt and Hermann, positioned in a quiet corner, have been thinking about something specific that they both felt in the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff nothing but fluff

The Shatterdome was a hive of activity. Noise echoed around the cavernous space, making it feel even bigger than it was. People moved across the huge expanse of floor, dodging, greeting, talking, but not working. There was no work to do after all; the pilots had destroyed the Breach. The gathering of people was a celebration of victory and a memorial for those that had been lost both in the years of war and within the past twenty-four hours. Kaidonovskys. Wei Triplets. Chuck Hansen. Marshal Pentecost. All were heroes and all were being celebrated just as much as Mako and Raleigh, the unsuspecting pair that were like nothing anyone had ever seen. They were in the crowd somewhere, probably, being bombarded by people wanting to talk to the pilots that ended the war. 

Newt thought he caught a glimpse of them as he wove his way through the mass of bodies, trying and failing to keep the liquid in the two glasses he was carrying to the opposite side of the room. Slaps on the back, collisions, and his intermittent tremors were all part of the problem. His body ached and his head was pounding and he knew he was on the verge of a breakdown (emotional? psychological? physical? probably all three, if he was quite honest) but he felt good at that moment. As he emerged from the main crowd to the quieter corner, Hermann glared at him.

“We have both suffered severe mental trauma, and you think it is a good idea to get alcohol?” he said irritably as Newt held out the glass of golden liquid. Newt blinked.

“Dude, it’s apple juice.”

Hermann’s oncoming tirade of complaints and insults were nipped in the bud. He went a little red as he took the glass with something that sounded like a grateful murmur, drank a mouthful, and set it on one of the makeshift tables that were scattered around the area. 

“I am not, despite popular belief, a complete moron,” Newt said. Hermann sighed.

“I am aware of that fact, Newton. You have a portion of a brain somewhere inside that thick skull of yours.”

Newt scoffed. “Yeah, nice try. I’ve been in your heeaaaad!” He accentuated the sentence with a singsong voice and a cheeky grin, leaning his shoulder against the wall Hermann was using for support. “You think I’m fantastic.” 

Hermann cleared his throat. “Yes, well, whilst we are on that particular subject, I would like to clarify something.” he said, going redder than before as he fixed his woollen vest. 

“You don’t need to clarify anything, Herm,” Newt interrupted, feeling himself blush a little too. Hermann seemingly ignored the nickname, clearing his throat again and nodding.

“Right. Alright. Yes, of course, we drifted. Nothing needs said. That is the end of that matter.”

“Yep. Nothing to talk about,” Newt agreed before pinning the man against the wall with his body, ignoring the half-hearted protests and pulling him into a kiss. He had had no intention of letting the subject go unmentioned from the moment their drift had ended, but _god_ was he glad that Hermann had brought it up. _Hermann_ , the pissy maths-lover that complained constantly and now had his hand in Newt’s hair as the rest of the room disappeared and it was just them, just two broken scientists that were complete opposites and _fucking_ loved each other, and Newt was certain that when it ended it would be far too soon. But when the room eventually rushed back to them and they pulled apart he realised that it wasn’t the end of anything, and they had a hell of a lot more time to do it again. He giggled slightly, burying his face into Hermann’s shoulder.

“Newton, are you going to let go of me?” he asked.

“Not a chance, Mr. Man,” he mumbled into the shoulder.

“Good,” Hermann said, and Newt could hear the smile in his voice. “By the way, when we get back to the lab...”

“Yeah?”

“You _really_ need to remove those Kaiju entrails from my side.”

“Aw come on, man!”

**Author's Note:**

> told you


End file.
